


Through The Crowd

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Based on Twitter Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: Based off an AU Fanart created by @carrotsprout_ on Twitter, see attached link to access the post!Galo heads to a bar with his friends to drink after work, but he never expected to fall for the lead singer of the band set to perform that night.Song used is "Slave To Your Love" by Hurts! (They are my fav band please check them out if you can!)
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Through The Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through The Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679258) by carrotsprout_. 



Galo slammed his glass on the table, savoring the burn of the whiskey he'd just downed. "Nothing beats a drink at the end of the work-week."

"Agreed." Ignis nodded, sipping at his own drink. Aina raised her eyebrows, giving them a disapproving stare.

"I know I said I'd be the driver tonight, but please don't use that as an excuse to get wasted." She clarified, stirring the ice in her water with her straw.

"We won't. Promise." Galo grinned. "Scout's honor."

"Good." Aina yielded. She glanced around the bar, bustling with patrons, congregating around the bar's stage. "Is there something going on tonight?" She asked.

"Not sure." Galo replied, also turning to look. "Maybe there's a show going on tonight?"

"Looks like it." Ignis concluded, picking up a flyer from the table, handing it to Aina.

"Oh, there's a band doing a free show here today." Aina read off, passing it to Galo. "Looks like a group named.... Mad Burnish?"

"Weird name for a band." Galo read through the flyer, colored in bright purples and greens, several fire symbols scattered across the page. "Are they like a heavy metal group or something?"

Aina shrugged. "I don't know, it's the first I'm hearing about them."

"Looks like we're about to find out." Ignis interjected, three guys walking out on stage, setting up their mics and equipment. Galo sat up, trying to peek over the crowd gathered at the edge of the stage. He could see the guitarist, a tall thin man with long black hair, as another man with short red hair manned the keyboard. But he couldn't quite see the lead singer, only able to see the top of their blonde head. 

"This is kind of exciting!" Aina chimed in, Galo pouring himself another drink.

A strong but steady voice rang out from the microphone. "I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight, we're Mad Burnish and we'll be playing for you all this evening." Galo sipped his drink. This guy seemed a little uptight, but at least his voice was pleasant enough. "Now, let's get this night started!"

The crowd cheered in approval before falling into a quiet anticipation. The music started slow, a gentle pulse with a steady melody from the keyboard. Galo perked up at the sound. It was unusual, but entrancing.

_"You say you wanna compromise, but talking ain't no good..."_

The voice that filled the room was soft, yet distinct. Gentle, yet unyielding.

_"You say that all you need is time, but talking ain't no good..."_

"Wow, they're really good!" Aina whispered excitedly, Galo's gaze now fixated on the direction of that voice.

_"There's that look in your eye, that your words can't describe, it's so cruel..."_

"I'm gonna get closer to the stage!" Aina announced, quickly disappearing into the crowd. But Galo sat, unable to move, as if everything in his body was fixated on the melody filling the bar.

_"But the more that you hurt me, the harder I fall into you..."_

The crowd shifted as people shuffled around to their tables, a line of sight opening up directly to the stage. Galo stared at the singer, his thin small frame that stood proudly on the stage, pouring his soul into his voice as the song reached it's chorus.

_"I'm a slave to your love, I'm a slave to your love..."_

The singer's eyes seemed to flash over to Galo, their stares locking for a moment. Galo felt his heart stop as he felt those sharp, shining violet eyes looking at him.

_"I'm a slave to your love, a slave to your love..."_

The bar seemed to vanish around Galo, as if just for that moment, that voice was singing just for him, no one else. Whatever he had been thinking about before, had been wiped away, leaving only the stirring sensation of the music and the passionate rousing of the singer's expression on him.

And then, almost as suddenly as it had happened, it ended. The crowd walling back up, the singer turning back to the bulk of the crowd. Galo breathed out, realizing he had been holding his breath the entire time, as Ignis nudged him back to reality. "You alright?" He checked.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Galo nodded frantically. He took a quick shot of his drink, his heart now pounding in his chest as the music continued overhead.

"That was so good!" Aina cheered as the night came to a close. Last orders had already been served, and the band had almost finished packing up from their set. But the pounding in Galo's chest still hadn't gone away. "I'm definitely going to have to buy their album!" Aina continued, pulling out her phone to look them up.

"Not bad at all." Ignis concurred, getting up to leave.

Galo sat quietly, still staring aimlessly at the stage. "Galo, is everything okay?" Aina asked, noticing his inattention.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, turning back to them. "Let me know if you find out where to buy their album, I'll get one too."

"Sure thing!" Aina agreed, getting up to leave.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom real quick before we go." Galo said, excusing himself, walking back towards the hallway near the back of the bar.

"Alright, we'll be out in the parking lot!" Aina instructed as Galo gave her a thumbs up.

He peeked down the hall, unsure of where to go. Usually there was some kind of signage to help guide the way, but this place was just a series of unmarked doors. Galo wandered down the hall, wondering if he should just go back and ask for directions. But before he could turn around, one of the doors opened directly in front of him.

"Oh, sorry man, didn't realize you were out here."

Galo recognized the voice before he even saw his face, his chest tightening up. He looked and saw the singer from before, standing in front of him, smoking a cigarette. "Oh, uh... no problem."

The singer looked him up and down. "You lost or something?" He asked.

"Just looking for the bathroom." Galo confessed, hoping he didn't sound too nervous.

"Oh, it's down the hall, second door on the right." The man instructed, Galo nodding in response.

"Thanks." Galo took a few steps down the hall before stopping himself. This could be his only chance to actually talk to him. And maybe it was the alcohol talking, but he was determined not to let this chance slip by. "Hey." Galo turned back to face him. "You, uh... You sing good."

Galo had never wanted to kick himself as the oddity of his word choice played on repeat in his head. But the singer chuckled and smiled at him. "Thanks."

Galo thought his heart was going to explode from seeing that smile. "My name's Galo. I don't think I caught your name though."

"Lio. Lio Fotia." The man introduced, walking over to Galo, a sly grin on his face. "First time listening to our band?"

"Yeah." Galo admitted shyly. "Was I that obvious?"

"Well, I normally remember our frequent listeners." Lio explained. "Especially when they stare at me like you did."

Galo felt all the blood rush to his face. "S-sorry! I've been drinking, I didn't realize I was staring!" He apologized profusely.

"Don't be sorry." Lio smiled. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

"Oh..." Galo sighed in relief. "I did really like your music though."

Lio glanced at the nearby pegboard, spotting the flyer for their show. "Then how about a free autograph, to remember tonight by?" He offered.

"Seriously!? That'd be awesome!" Galo exclaimed immediately.

Lio smiled, pulling a pen out of his pocket and the flyer off the wall, pressing it against the wall as he signed it. Galo stared at Lio's face, sharp and distinct, exactly his type. Lio finished up, passing the flyer to Galo. "Here you go. Take good care of it." He instructed.

"I will!" Galo promised, as Lio walked back to his dressing room.

"Then I'll see you around, Galo." Lio waved, shutting the door behind him.

Galo couldn't stop himself from grinning, clutching the flyer in his hand. He was definitely going to have to make it to more of their shows at this rate. He glanced down at the paper to look at Lio's autograph, his heart skipping a beat.

_"My number is XXX-XXX-XXXX, give me a call sometime. -Lio Fotia"_

Galo stared at the phone number in disbelief. He had to be dreaming. Or far more drunk than he had realized. Either way, the sense of euphoria that washed over him was enough to make him wish that he'd never wake up.  



End file.
